I Will
by AngelKitsune9
Summary: I feel a funny little sensation like I just missed a step going down the stairs, but it feels good, and I wish I could feel it forever. Bori: a continuation of "You Should."


_**Disclaimer**_: I do **NOT **own _Victorious _or any of its contents, characters, producers, directors, writers, actors, or _anything _else.

I am…so stunned, and amazed. Thank you all _so _much. I went to sleep shortly after posting _You Should, _I wake up and find I have eight reviews. You are all _so _amazing, and your words are so kind. (Or, most of you, since one is an exclamation mark. :D)

I never expected the reaction I received for _You Should, _and because so many of you enjoyed it (even Bade fans!), I'm going to continue it.

I am following the suggestion of one reviewer and making this a separate story, because _You Should _is listed under Beck and Jade, as characters, though the story is Bori.

Please enjoy the continuation of _You Should, _and thank you to all of those who enjoyed the first.

_**I Will**_

Though I slept through the night, I still feel tired. And anxious. The pain on Jade's face, that little instant where her shield was down, makes _me _hurt. I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted to do what was best for us, and I did. We would never do anything but fight. Jade loves confrontation, and I…don't. I hate fighting. Where does it get us, if, the next day, we fight over the same thing?

I really _don't _regret breaking up with her, because I know it was for the best and despite the pain I know it caused, it's better for both of us. Jade can find someone better for her.

And I…maybe I've found someone better for me.

The last ten seconds of my shower, I turn the water completely cold, hoping to shock myself, clear my head.

It mostly works, because all I can think of is getting out and dressing.

Then my brain begins to wander again, and I resort to going to school early to stop it.

Only a few people are here now, some cars I recognize as those who have projects to work on or extra homework to do. And I'm the only crazy person here who doesn't have to be in for another half an hour. I go in to clean out my locker, using some glass cleaner on my door. I guess I do have a few secrets, but the biggest one, I think, won't be kept for long. I…can't really keep it a secret. Not after what Jade did last night.

I should probably consider how to tell the truth about it without saying that Jade knows already, that she's the one who told me to do it. That she was _sincere _about it.

I can't take for granted what Jade did for me. And I can't betray her, because I know she would hate me, and my hopefully-future-girlfriend, even more if said future-girlfriend finds out the whole truth of the matter. I can't lie about it, but that doesn't mean I have to spill every detail, I hope.

I know she'll be afraid, after I kiss her, as to what Jade's reaction will be. I hope Jade can at least do me one last favor and stand there when I do it, and not huff about it and make everything feel awful. Something to show she's not going to be plotting murder, at least. I don't even want her to watch, because then that'd make me heartless, I just want her there to show Tori that she's not going to do anything about it.

I find myself so lost in my thoughts that, before I know it, Andre is shaking my shoulder, asking if I'm okay. Confused for a second, I look around, before I grin at him, "Yeah, man, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Andre seems to see that something's up, but he doesn't say anything to try and get it out of me, but he does say something I know I can't answer. "I know, right? I'm still trying to figure out why Jade gave Tori back her performance."

I'm glad I'm an actor. "I don't know. Who knows how she thinks?" This is a pretty good out, because, even when I was her boyfriend, I couldn't figure out her thought processes completely.

He seems to see through me, but again, he doesn't say anything. Then again, Andre _is _my best friend. I guess I should expect it. Then, he nudges my arm after I've stood up from collecting my books. Jade just came in. She's not acting different, and has offered her usual death-glares at everyone, but at me, she stops. Just for a second, maybe two, and I barely see her nod. I don't think even Andre sees it, because he's looking a little wary. Maybe he thinks she's plotting to attack Tori; after all, Jade can't be nice to her without covering it up with something mean, most of the time.

I know this isn't true, though.

She's by her locker now, the black, scissor-covered metal swinging open with one of her forceful jerks, and not for the first time, I wonder how the thing hasn't fallen off.

I nudge my locker shut gently with the toe of my boot, and I wonder where Tori is. I know there'll be some kind of ruckus about it. "Have you seen Tori yet?" It's an easy enough question, and not at all suspicious. We're all probably wondering how things went down in dealing with her enormous, upcoming fame, thanks to the awards show.

Andre shakes his head, and I see the corner of his lips tilt down in that way that he has when he's upset about something. Probably worried about her, I think. "Naw, man. I hope she's okay. That producer was mean. I hope he didn't do anything to her, you know?"

Cat comes forward with the same question before I can even reply, and Andre tries to tell her the same thing, but Robbie interrupts, too. Isn't that how it always goes in our group? I can't deny that I'm not paying attention, though. I can handle Andre, but Cat and Robbie are a little much, when I feel giddy and anxious at the same time.

I hear Jade talking now, and I can't help turning to her. I see that my friends have, too, because there _she _is. There's Tori.

There's a funny little feeling in my chest, like my heart just did a back flip and twisted at the same time, and I feel my mouth smiling, even though I didn't make it do that.

I feel a funny little sensation like I just missed a step going down the stairs, but it feels _good, _and I wish I could feel it forever. It's like a little adrenaline rush from the scare, but excitement that I didn't fall the rest of the way. Even though she's standing there, talking to Jade, not even looking at me, she makes me smile.

Andre must notice, because I feel his hand push me a step forward, and for a second, I don't know what to do. Then, my foot goes another step, and another, and another, and I watch Jade's head turn to see me. The pain is there, a little, brief bit, then it's gone, and I think I almost see happiness. Is she happy for me?

She, in her usual, Jade-like manner, grabs Tori by the arm and whirls her around to face me, and I realize I'm close because my heart does that little flipping thing again, and my stomach feels like I missed a step again when I see her smiling at me.

"Tori." It's the first and only thing I can think to say. I don't think of what she and Jade might have been talking about. I think only this: There she is, there's Tori, right in front of me, a few steps away and she's smiling at me, and I _know _what I want to do. I don't see Jade, I don't see anyone else, any of the students around me, I don't see them freeze in place staring at us as I go toward her.

What I do see is her eyes widening as I approach, a little blush skittering on her cheeks, barely visible, when she sees the look on my face. I watch the blush brighten when my arms are around her, not letting her escape. I'm stronger than her, and I know what to do. She's so soft and warm in my arms, and all I can think of is how beautiful she is, inside and out, and all I want to do…

My lips are on hers, and my arms are tightening on her, and all I know is that I've never felt this happy in my life, because, even if it's shock, she's not stopping me.

She pulls away after a minute, and I see her start to panic, but I raise one of my arms, and I touch her cheek. "It's okay, Tori." The world is coming back around me, and I see Jade standing a few feet behind Tori. I look up at her. "Isn't it, Jade?" Though my voice is soft, I make myself sound a little pushy. Just enough to notice.

Jade knows I'm giving her an excuse to say yes. I see it in her eyes, that little recognition, because she's already hidden away the pain. She folds her arms over her chest while Tori turns around in my arms, to see Jade, to see if this is true. "Vega, if you break his heart, I break your face."

This is her being nice, and I know this, because she means that. It's also a way to say she's not really happy about it, but she has to endure it. I see her sigh. "I'm not his girlfriend anymore."

Tori doesn't know what to do at first, and I see this because I'm watching her like a hawk. I can't let this hurt her. Strain her, make her hate herself for hurting a friend.

But she seems to realize what's going on, watching Jade, and for a second, she wiggles out of my arms. She just looks at Jade, and I'm holding my breath, "…You mean it?"

Her voice is so hesitant that I want to wrap her in my arms and protect her.

But Jade sneers at her, like usual, "Don't make me take it back, Vega." But then, she lets Tori, only Tori see, for half a second, that she means it. Then the mask is back up and only Tori and I know the truth.

My breath comes gushing out and Tori turns back to me, and she looks at me. Just looks at me. Then, she's smiling, and now I feel her warmth coming closer, and her arms are around my neck. Mine are sliding around her middle and all I can see is her smiling lips, her eyes lit up, and then…

"Tori," is all that comes out of me, barely a breath, because she's on her toes and kissing me, holding me, her lips on mine and her soft little body pressed close to me.

I kiss her back, kiss her like I've always wanted to, and my arms tighten on her and pull her as close as I can. When I finally pull away, grinning at her now, I meet her eyes, and I can't help it when I speak, because, for the first time, I feel free, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I know it's the cheesiest, sappiest thing I've ever said in my life, but it makes her grin and laugh and it's like a punch to the gut to hear her laughing, laughing because of me, laughing because she's happy and she's in my arms and she's not pulling away. "I will."

I'm kissing her again, this time just a soft little kiss, not wanting to push it too far, but I still hear the cheering and cat-calls and I can't help the grin on my face, mostly because I'm happy. The rest of it is because I know this will be known worldwide in about ten seconds, and it's almost a rueful thing.

But…it's worth it, I think, as she kisses me in return, a little peck on my lips, grinning just like I am.

Definitely worth it.

_**End**_

Well. That…was longer than I thought it was going to be.

Thank you all for reading! I truly love reviews and appreciate any and all feedback. I do request, however, that Bade fans not flame. I appreciate constructive criticism. It helps me. But if you are going to review to tell me that it should be a Bade story instead, I will personally delete your review.

For those of you who are fans of Bade, who did read this and are respectful in reviewing, I may try to give you a little of Jade's view of this entire fiasco.

I hope all of you enjoyed this! Please review. I like to know what people think and how I can improve!


End file.
